


Bound

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Airplanes, In Public, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: Danny teases Roy on the plane while they are on their way back home, his touches are the sweetest torture.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been a while, I'm not really sorry because I didn't had any good ideas to work on, but here's something. Oh my god this is what I always say isn't it? Damn. Anyways, hope you like this! xx

Danny was bored out of his mind and the plane didn’t even took off yet. He rested his head on the headrest, and Roy soon joined in the seat by his side. They wouldn’t be home soon enough, and he was feeling homesick. It was also too early, at least for them, Danny was still a bit grumpy, not one hundred percent fully human.

He waited while a few people still walked around, putting their luggages away. Roy was texting something on his phone, and Danny observed him, his face, his features he loved so much, the veins on his hand he could see sometimes. His eyes trailed down because something caught his attention, and he did a double check to see if maybe he was picturing things because he had little sleep. But no, he could see it, against the tight black fabric he could the see the print of Roy’s dick on his pants. 

Roy wasn’t one to wear tight clothes, but they left in such a hurry today he might have grabbed whatever he found first and forgot underwear too. Danny could see the curve of the head and he gulped, his fingers tingling to touch something he knew so well. Roy was still paying him no mind, so Danny decided to distract him instead and get his attention. He slowly leaned to Roy’s direction, laying his head on his shoulder, Roy looked over quickly, smiling at Danny and relaxing his shoulders so he would be more comfortable, totally unaware of the evil plans Danny had in mind.

Danny waited until Roy was focused on his phone again to do what he was supposed to. He fakely rubbed the sleep off his eyes, and let his hand fall on Roy’s thigh, he didn’t mind Danny’s act. So, slowly, Danny raised his hand, and he dragged the tip of his finger lightly along the length of Roy’s cock, and Roy immediately glanced at him. Pretending he didn’t notice it, he continued drawing the perfectly picture of his dick, making Roy’s breath become heavier, his hand was in a fist now around the phone. He made a circle around the head, torturously slow and he could felt it twitch, and Roy cursed over him.

“Danny.” It was a warning.

He looked up with his best puppy face, fingers still tracing his favorite pattern, Danny licked his lips and then bite the bottom one. “Yes?”

That just broke Roy completely, he couldn’t fight over that, he didn’t had it on him, and he knew it was on purpose, but Danny would very often left him at his mercy. Like right now.

“Are you trying to join another club?”

“You know I’m a diamond princess.” Danny pressed his thumb over the head, creating a little friction that had Roy rolling his eyes from a mix of pleasure and anticipation. Someone walking by made Danny pull his hand back and relieved Roy from his personal and delightful torture. He smiled at himself, proud of his work as he watched Roy sit uncomfortably through the rest of the flight.

Once at home, Roy pinned Danny on the bed and made him regret teasing him in public. But Danny didn’t regret anything, his screams and goosebumps were from pleasure, his trembling hands and shaky legs exposing how much Roy knew him and where to touch. The cursing falling out of his lips were secret praises, and he loved to praise Roy, specially with his mouth. Roy pounded into him, and every time they met Danny felt like he was a step closer from heaven, to the best feeling he knew.

Roy surrounded him in every single way, he could touch him, feel him, smell him or taste him. Danny was overwhelmed by the things this man made him feel, all over at once, one more time. He needed him, he needed release. Danny whimpered as he tried to lean in but Roy hit him harder and hit his spot, making Danny’s head fall back, arching his back and losing any balance he once had. 

He dug his nails on Roy’s arm and he understood the sign, he leaned in and kissed Danny lightly, his lips still lingering over his. Roy wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock and he cried out loud under him, so close to the edge, and Roy pushed him over it, like he always does. Lovingly, loyal, careful, sweet, safe. That’s what Roy meant to him, Danny doesn’t remember a life without him on it. Roy made sure he didn’t have to.


End file.
